Adventure-based education, often referred to as a "ropes course", is typically a set of events or problem-solving activities designed to teach team building, trust, problem solving, leadership, and individual initiative and creativity.
Conventional devices, systems, educational equipment, methods of using the same, and methods of conveying the desired knowledge and skills to participants have numerous drawbacks. For example, some conventional systems are not mobile or portable and thus require participants to go to where the system is located. Other systems include activities or devices which are not environmentally friendly. Additionally, some systems include activities or equipment which are difficult to use and/or have an increased safety hazard for the participants.
Accordingly, there is therefore a need for an adventure-based educational system that is portable, light weight, easy to learn, environmentally friendly, and overcomes the drawbacks of conventional systems equipment and methods of utilizing and teaching the same.